saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Kasai
This character is not related to Hasu Kasai. Hunter Kasai is an SAO Survivor that earned the title "The Crimson Samurai" for his crimson-colored apparel and incredible skill in his use of the Katana. After exiting SAO, he was contracted by an up-and-coming company as a tester for their new VRMMO Entity Burst Online. Appearance Real Life/SAO Avatar Hunter is a well-built guy, with dark red eyes and spiky black hair covering his right eye. IRL, he wears a red jacket over a white t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. With them, he wears black and red shoes. Hunter's avatar in SAO didn't change, since he kept his real appearance while creating his avatar. The clothes he wore were a simple grey sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, combat boots with small armor plates on them, and a dark red coat. However, he had worn two different coats. The first of them, the Coat of Endless Magma, was much similar to Kirito's Blackwyrm coat, but with a dark red coloration and dark gold highlights. After a year had passed, Hunter changed to the Coat of Eternal Flames, a player-made coat that his friend made for him, using a unique Dragon Leather that was impervious to fire-related damage of any kind. This coat was an opened, dark red coat with three coattails that had dragonic scales on the shoulders, acting as armor, as well as silver interior linings. His katana was sheathed when not in battle, carried in Hunter's hand like a walking stick, or held on to his belt. When using his Phantom Equip Level 2, his coat tails took on a more ragged and torn-apart appearance, with the coat slimming down and the dragon scales covering up his arms to produce more armor. The coat gained X-shaped cloths to hold it together, while the scales on his sword-wielding arm fuse with the sword and create a crimson chain that connects the pommel to the gauntlet in a large loop. Of course, his weapon's appearance will change depending on the weapon. ALO Avatar In ALO, he becomes a Salamander wearing a dark red trench-coat with three coattails appearing to have been torn apart, and dark silver blades protruding from the ends. The trench-coat has a set of straps to hold his katana on his back. Under the coat, Hunter wears a white, robe-like shirt. On his coat, he wears white shoulder plates that are attached to the extended straps, each adorned with six, small red scales. He wears black martial artist's pants and a white obi sash as a decoration. On his arms, he has white bone-like markings. GGO Avatar Hunter's GGO Avatar is much similar to both his SAO and ALO avatars. In game, he wore the base of his ALO Avatar's clothing, a white shirt with black pants and a white belt that held the holsters for his guns. Over that, Hunter wore a variation of his SAO Coat, the Coat of Eternal Flames. This had the same appearance, minus the dragonic properties and scales on the shoulders. His new GGO coat had a special metal sewn into the fabric which gave it an invulnerability to incendiary damage of any kind. Other than than, he looked like he would IRL, minus the change of the clothing. Entity Burst Online Avatar Hunter wears a form-fitting black bodysuit underneath a dark red coat much similar to his past coats. Both articles of clothing feature zippers and buttons, with the coat also having buckles and a hooded collar. His preferred Driver unit is the Cartridge Driver, due to his personal opinion on them being the most technologically advanced Driver unit in-game. His black hair is now swept back, and the fringe that covers his eye has been cut off. His avatar's physical characteristics are an exact match to his real-life appearance, including facial structure and muscle tone. He wears a mask in order to hide his face so that players who he may know IRL don't find him. This mask covers the entirety of his head, being black with a white skull pattern on the face and small red pupil-like designs meant to intimidate his opponents. After a random decision, Hunter has changed his mask to be a simple crimson mask with no additional features aside from two black, hexagonal slits over where his eyes and thin black lines starting from the back of the mask and running straight though to the chin, with no deviation in the lines aside from running through the eye slits. Upon equipping his Driver and activating his combat armor, he gains chest armor that displays his HP gauge; his coat becomes a part of his armor; metallic shoulder pads, shin guards, and boots appear; and his mask reconfigures itself based on the which unit is active. When a Longinus unit is active, the mask gains a design on the top that resembles spiked hair swept backwards. Using the Calibur unit changes the mask to resemble a knight's helmet, though there is a lack of plume and a strange crown resting upon the rear of the helm. Activating the Specter unit reconfigures the mask to take a more intimidating skull pattern, with the teeth of the skull becoming more jagged and prominent while the eyes take on a more sinister appearance. After his Level 2 units are fused into one, his mask takes the Calibur unit's crown and embeds it into the Specter unit's intimidating skull mask. The change in design for Hunter's unarmored mask affects the appearance of his armored form as well, where the unarmored form is augmented with additional glowing and a hexagonal design on the surface of the helmet. Accessing Level 3 depends on the Level 2 Change and Level 3 augment units used, though all possible combos augment the Level 2 unit with extra chest armor and shoulder armor in the color of the augment unit applied. * A Longinus unit as the base results in bulkier gauntlets able to discharge the chosen element. * Having the Calibur or the Specter as the base unit summons the associated weapon(s) and adds an external visor to the helmet depending on the combination in operation. * Since the fusion of his Level 2 units into one, the additional armor is equipped while the armaments provided by the Augment units can be selected via a circular menu that surrounds Hunter and provides icons to select by hand. Masked Rider Online In Masked Rider Online, Hunter utilizes the Ghost Driver, with his own set of Ghost Eyecons to use. His base form, the Wraith Damashii, takes a similar design to Kamen Rider Specter with subtle details from Kamen Rider Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii. His helmet is akin to Specter's Face Berserk, with design elements taken from Ghost's Toucon-Boosted Face Crimson Fire; the color and subtle flame-like details are used. The Wraith Damashii's Parka Ghost takes a similar to the Toucon Boost Damashii in Parka Ghost form with the lapels of the Specter Damashii Parka Ghost. His faceplate also shares Specter's two Wisp Horns, among other similarities. The Transient suit is quite similar to Ghost's Ore Damashii, but uses red lines instead of orange. Due to using the Ghost system of transformation, Hunter can use any of the Ghost Eyecons in the series, using the 15 Heroic Eyecons and the Legendary Rider Eyecons as well. Background Real Life Hunter was born normally, minus his dark red eyes. He lived a normal life, though he was always bored and questioned his place in life a lot. When he was 12, his father had a stroke, leaving his mom to work at home even more and leaving her stressed out almost all the time. Turning to the internet as a way to cope with the boredom, Hunter soon became fascinated by the up-and-coming Virtual Reality games. He signed up for the SAO Closed Beta, hoping to be able to do something with his life. Luckily, he was accepted into the beta, where he was able to use. He looks forward to diving into virtual reality whenever he can. Gun Gale Online In order to train himself to use guns, Hunter installed GGO on his Amusphere. While in GGO, he found clothing much similar to the outfit he wore in ALO and SAO, which he immediately purchased due to the feeling of nostalgia he felt upon seeing them. Not only did he buy his outfit for the nostalgia, it had certain properties he wanted. So with this outfit, Hunter learned his style of fighting in MWO with the equipment he had here, two M1911A1 pistols customized and a Kagemitsu G4 for sword training. Entity Burst Online As one of the beta testers of the game, Hunter knows a variety of things about how EBO works. He is in direct contact with the game devs due to his job as an official beta tester for games developed by Nexus Theory. With these perks, Hunter gains inside info on what updates are coming next, reports what bugs or glitches must be fixed, and helps Nexus Theory police the player population. His in-game position as Mercenary takes Hunter on a wide variety of journeys from settlement to settlement. His previous experiences with VRMMOs help out considerably, especially his skills learned from Gun Gale. Masked Rider Online TBA Personality Hunter is a very quiet, stoic individual known for rebellious and sarcastic behavior. He keeps to himself, but will speak out if he needs to. He has a very high standard set for society, and since little to none reach these standards, he fails to see the good in humanity. In spite of this, he's a well-mannered individual and quite the gentleman once you get to know him. He's also known to taunt his enemies, whether they're virtual or real. Tactical thinking is a heavy portion of his common mindset, and he utilizes it in almost all situations. His logical and practical mindset conflicts with illogical jokes that people may try to tell him, leading to very awkward conversations about the meanings of said jokes. He's also aware of many things, such as when people try to flirt with him or if a girl is trying to hide her affection for him while attempting to ask him out. When talking to girls, he'll always talk politely and address them with the proper titles. When he talks with other guys, he talks to them disrespectfully unless they're adults or authoritative figures. Also when speaking to girls, if Hunter doesn't know their names, he often refers to them as either Princess or ma'am until he learns their name. Once you get to know him, Hunter is just your average otaku. He very much enjoys anime, manga, video games, all that stuff. Drawing is one of his favorite hobbies, alongside reading, listening to music, and playing Entity Burst. If you get past that, you'll see that Hunter is a very lonely individual, having said good-bye to so many friends in the past, experiences with romantic relationships and feelings that didn't end well, and a bunch of other things. In reality, Hunter is a simple guy looking for love, but is hopelessly lost in it. Instead, he puts on a mask of silence and sarcastic to cope with it, to appear stronger than what he really is deep down. He has several pre-fight tendencies, the two primary ones include him flicking his right wrist and pointing at his opponent(s) with a finger gun or adjusting his gloves by pulling back on them. Another strange he has is saying a certain phrase before equipping his combat armor, as well as his saying random phrases before leveling up such as "Tactics No. (Level #)" or "Proceeding with Level #". He only does this to make his transformation more dramatic, as it is otherwise useless. Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 95 * HP: 18000 Main Equipment * Small Sword (One-Handed Sword - Starting Weapon) * Homusubi's Rage (Katana - Fire God's Exile Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible) * Ifrit's Wrath (Two-handed Sword - Ifrit's Temper Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible) * Agni's Hearth (One-handed Sword - Nomad's Bonfire Quest reward; Phantom Equip-compatible) * Coat of Endless Magma (Leather Coat - Quest Reward) First dark red coat * Coat of Eternal Flames (Leather Coat - Player-made by a friend) Second dark red coat Skills Gun Gale Online Main Equipment * Kagemitsu G4 (One-handed Photon Sword, customized with red grip and crimson blade) * M1911A1 Pistol, Light (Customized for reduced recoil and quicker firing rate, right-handed gun with a silver coloring) * M1911A1 Pistol, Dark (Customized for reduced recoil and quicker firing rate, left-handed gun with a dark coloring) * Colt 1811 Shotgun (Sawn-off for extra damage) * Unnamed remote detonator pistol (Custom-made) * Throwing Knives (Made of a lightweight metallic alloy) Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Mercenary * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Mighty Longinus - Level 2 Hunter *** Chivalrous Calibur - Level 2 Knight *** Sniping Specter - Level 2 Marksman *** Mighty Specter - Level 2 Hunter/Knight/Marksman fusion *** Zero Specter Origins - Level 0 Change unit *** Mach Lighter - Level 2 Racer *** Mach Corvus - Level 5 Racer *** Binary Specter - Level XX(20) Hunter (Still in development) *** REDACTED - TBA ** Action units: *** Ifrit Slasher - Fire-based Level 3 augment unit *** Nymph Impaler - Ice-based Level 3 augment unit *** Sylph Reaper - Shock-based Level 3 augment unit *** Pygmy Smasher - Stone-based Level 3 augment unit *** Jettison Kabuto - Level 3 Racer augment unit *** Izanagi Arms - Unknown Level augment unit The Mighty Longinus is Hunter's go-to armor, granting him incredible hand-to-hand combat capabilities alongside stealth specialization. Hunter's tendency to fight hand-to-hand is what makes the Mighty Longinus his most used armor. Its Burst Strike is the Piercing Longinus, a side kick that releases the Burst potential of the Mighty Longinus on the target. By advancing to Level 3 with any of the above augment units, Hunter can augment his melee attacks with an elemental boost; i.e. Ifrit granting fire-based attacks or Pygmy adding the power of earth to his attacks. Chivalrous Calibur is based around melee weapons. By default, its increased proficiency in wielding weapons and enhanced defensive parameters results in a lack of stealth capabilities. Elevating to Level 3 with Chivalrous Calibur summons a melee weapon depending on the unit; ex. Pygmy summons a halberd and Sylph summoning a scythe. Sniping Specter is designed for long-range combat. With this in mind, projectile defenses and long-range targeting have been added into the armor. Level 3 boosts take the form of firearms of some kind: Ifrit as a set of high-powered revolvers, Nymph summons customized crossbows, Sylph as a pair of sub-machine guns, and Pygmy generates a sawn-off shotgun. Due to his Level 2 Change units fusing together as a result of a glitch in the game's coding caused by Satoshi's hacking, his Level 3 equipment is now selectable via a circular interface. Each unit provides gauntlets that are able to discharge an elemental effect depending on the unit used. Ifrit Slasher provides a Katana or a pair of powerful revolvers; Nymph Impaler can now summon either a spear or a sniper rifle; Sylph Reaper allows access to a scythe or a pair of sub-machine guns; and Pygmy Smasher gives a halberd or a lever-action shotgun that's been shortened. The Mach Lighter is a customized LS-218 electric sport-bike. The nature of the base model makes the bike already near-silent to begin with. With Hunter's modifications, the Mach Lighter is even more silent, and is much more combat capable as well. The Mach Lighter features more armor, a sleeker design, more weaponry, and much better performance. Its top speed is raised to 250 mph, even with the armor and hidden weapons. Weapons equipped to the Mach Lighter are a pair of hidden sub-machine guns and some micro-missile launchers. Hunter can level up the Mach Lighter to Level 3 by using the Jettison Kabuto unit. When in Level 3, the Mach Lighter's top speed is raised to 300 mph, the armor unfolds into a sleeker formation, the on-board SMGs are now exposed, and glowing streams of dark red light are visible along the sides of the vehicle. The bike can also assume a hovering formation by rotating its wheels and using light energy to hover off the ground slightly when the Jettison Kabuto unit is used. After a recent event, Hunter has switched to the Mach Corvus, a direct upgrade to the Mach Lighter. Instead of the LS-218 as a base model, this unit features a Honda CBR1000RR with similar modifications to its predecessor. Since this motorcycle doesn't feature an electric engine, the modifications made for silence have been replaced with higher compatibility with the Jettison Kabuto unit for greater hovering ability and speed. The Binary Specter is a prototype unit given to Hunter by Nexus Theory. After data was collected from Hunter himself and compiled into the Change unit, it is capable of achieving a Level 10 form, with a Level 20 form currently in development. It uses its own profile icon on Hunter's personal array; its icon depicts a silver skull with orange and cyan eyes, and red zigzag lines much similar to a heart beat monitor. In Level 10, Hunter gains heavier, silver armor on his shoulders and upper arms; and dark red gauntlets and shin guards, His mask changes slightly, gaining a silver overlay that resembled a skull, as well as a dark red glow to the eyes. His chest armor covered more area, retaining the HP Gauge as with all units. In general, his armor provides an increase in Defensive Capacity. Not only this, Hunter has modified the weapons utilized by his Level 3 Augment units and added them to this unit as its own arsenal. They are as follows: the Ifrit Magnum, a high-powered revolver that can transform into a single-edged sword; the Nymph Rifle, a sniper rifle with a spear-like bayonet that can convert into a spear when needed; the'' Pygmy Smasher'', a pump-action shotgun that can become an axe; and the Sylph Reaper, a sub-machine gun with scythe blades integrated into the weapon to act as handguards and for melee purposes. Each weapon fires a projectile made of the element associated with the base Augment unit. Hunter selects these from a spinning array similar to the icon selection in the initial transformation, though he can call upon any of them at any time without the need to summon from the array. So far, the Level 10 form has demonstrated an overall boost in parameters, functioning similarly to the Mighty Specter if it were on a higher level. However, Hunter has focused most of the power of the Binary Specter on its Level 20, which is the ability to summon the Specter contained within the unit to fight alongside him. As such, the two share the same general appearance, save for coloration and minor details. Hunter takes a dark red color scheme, with his armor exaggerating the right side. The Specter is dark green in color and has armor that exaggerates the left side. In addition, Hunter has provided a unique weapon to this form: The Binary Slasher. A single-edged sword with a gun barrel integrated into the flat of the blade and a circular guard with a handguard that can alternate between this sword form and a gun form where the barrel is more prominent and set at a right angle to the hilt. Attacks can be charged to increase damage in either form, and all elemental damage except for Dynamis, Void, and Rotation are accessible to this form. Both the Specter and Hunter have their own individual copy of the Binary Slasher, which can be combined to form a hand-and-a-half greatsword with an sword blade that features an empty fuller and separated halves. This sword can be infused with elemental damage or energy to increase the blade's size by filling the empty space and expanding from there. Both forms provided by the Binary Specter result in the Dual Spectral Burst, where Hunter (and the Specter if in Level 20) charge Burst potential and release it as they choose. A blank Change unit was given to Hunter by the game devs for a social experiment of sorts, to see what he would do with the item and what he could create with his skills. Hunter has said that he would like to finish working on his Level XX unit before he begins work on this one. Now that Level XX is completed and being field-tested, Hunter is waiting for the system update to raise the Level Cap to begin working with this. Oddly enough, Hunter is a very talented cook, often making delicious food for himself to eat at lunch during school, or whenever he has company over and it's time to eat something. Aside from being a talented cook, Hunter is amazingly smart, smart enough that he doesn't actually need to attend school; especially the SAO survivor school. He simply goes to school just so he can officially graduate from high school and attend college. If you want an example of how smart he is, Hunter can take assemble randomly earned items into high-quality equipment to sell off for high prices. Items he has produced in-game are on par with or even slightly better than some of the HTD faction's finest minds. However, Hunter's primary goal is to obtain the highest level equipment in Entity Burst Online, all by himself. Even in the EBO beta, he was thinking of new Driver designs, even having a prototype design for an entirely new Driver system stored away on an island hideout he used to go to. Trivia * Hunter was born ambidextrous. So he has ease of operation with anything, left-handed or right-handed. * Occasionally, Hunter sketches stuff out of boredom * His pre-fight habits were inspired by several Tokusatsu shows he used to watch when he was young. He takes major influence from the Kamen Rider series; he takes specific influences from Kamen Rider Faiz, Kabuto, W, Ex-Aid, and (eventually) Build. * His Level 3 Designations would be set up as such: (Augment unit) (Change unit) Level 3. Ex. Ifrit Calibur Level 3 or Pygmy Longinus Level 3. Since the fusion of his Change units, his Level 3 designations would now be (Augment Unit) Specter Level 3; ex. Ifrit Specter Lvl. 3 or Pygmy Specter Lvl. 3. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Male Category:Salamander Category:Protagonist Category:EBO Player